Oracle 88: Time For Battle! Face Off Between Armored Fighters And The Emperor
Oracle 88: Time For Battle! Face Off Between Armored Fighters And The Emperor (バトルの時間！ アーマードファイターズとエンペラーの顔 Batoru no jikan! Āmādo Faitāzu to Enperā no kao) is the eighty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As he reached Hirakawa City, Emperor Ryuuen faced the Armored Fighters in a battle. But Anaira, on the other hand, disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum and faced him in a one-on-one battle, making become more interesting to him. Plot As the Armored Fighters reached to the location, they were seen by Emperor Ryuuen. There Irie asked him about his purpose, and Emperor Ryuuen said that he came just to defeat them immediately, and he transformed himself into his armor form as Chariot Fighter Emperor. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms, and faced him in a battle. Meanwhile, Platinum told to Anaira to head on to a secret place to ask a favor. Because of this, Anaira told to Kyoko to head on to the location immediately where Emperor Ryuuen was, and Kyoko agreed. As they reached to a secret place, Anaira asked Platinum why she asked her a favor. Platinum, on the other hand, de-transformed back to her civilian form as Erika, and said that she decided to face Emperor Ryuuen without disguising as Platinum. Then she asked her daughter if is it okay for her to borrow her Armored Fighter Equipment to use it temporarily, and Anaira said that it's okay for her, and she gave her Armor Unlocker and Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key to Erika. Erika, on the other hand, gave her Armor Unlocker and her Armored Fighter Platinum Key to Anaira. She said to her that this time, her daughter will become Platinum for a while. And Anaira smiled. In the battle, Emperor Ryuuen simultaneously attacked the Armored Fighters. But Hiroyo told them that they will never give up and continue to fight, and they did so. Kohei, Fatima and Minori, on the other hand, upgraded their armor forms into Meister Super Upgrade Mode and helped their fellow Armored Fighters to fight against Emperor Ryuuen. But unfortunately, they were all defeated by Emperor Ryuuen using his Chariot Scepter. Few moments later, Erika and Kyoko came in to the battle. They transformed themselves into their armor forms as Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and Armored Fighter Caster respectively and fought Emperor Ryuuen. In order to test his strength to the two Armored Fighters, especially to Kyoko, he used his Chariot Scepter to attack Erika and Kyoko. But his attack was deferred by Kyoko using her Caster Axe to perform her counterattack. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo still didn't believe that Emperor Ryuuen's attack was deferred by Kyoko whom he called her a trying hard Armored Fighter. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, decided to go to Hirakawa City immediately to help Emperor Ryuuen despite that he was advised by Rie to not to go to the city as of this moment. Emperor Ryuuen felt dismayed when his attack was deferred by Kyoko. And when the time will he use his finisher, the Emperor Slash, a lightning silver arrow suddenly attacked on him swiftly. He asked who was the one who attacked him and there, it was revealed that it was Platinum who attacked him swiftly using her Platinum Arrow. Unknown to him and the Armored Fighters, it was Anaira who disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum. Emperor Ryuuen asked Platinum about her purpose, and she said that she came to face him in a one-on-one match, which was very intersting on his part. And when the time Platinum and Emperor Ryuuen started to face each other in a battle, Mayor Akazawa came in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray and shot Platinum using his Chariot Arrow. Fortunately, Platinum deferred his attack using her Platinum Arrow. Then she asked Mayor Akazawa about his purpose, and Mayor Akazawa said that he came just to teach the Armored Fighters a very painful lesson. Because of what she found out, Platinum said to him that she must teach him a painful lesson along with Emperor Ryuuen. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, felt dismayed and started to attack Platinum. But Platinum attacked him swiftly and shot him using her Platinum Arrow, causing him to de-transformed back into his civilian form. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, attacked her using his Chariot Scepter, but his attack was deferred by Platinum's counterattack. Then she used her finishing move, Platinum Target Burst, to defeat Emperor Ryuuen immediately. After the battle, both Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa left immediately and headed back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. Since the Armored Fighters noticed that Anaira was missing, Hiroyo asked Erika where Anaira was, but Erika replied nothing. Then she asked Platinum where her older sister was, but Platinum said to her that she didn't know where she was, and left afterwards. Meanwhile, Platinum hid in an enclosed area and there she de-transformed back into her civilian form as Anaira. There she said to herself that being Armored Fighter Platinum is a very difficult job for her because she need to hide her true identity to her fellow Armored Fighters. On the other hand, Hiroyo asked Erika why did Platinum left immediately after the battle. Erika, on the other hand, said to her that according to her reliable source, Platinum needs to return back to her secret headquarters immediately to monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Then Kohei said to his mother that if she was sure that Platinum is truly an ally of the Armored Fighters. Erika said to him that Platinum is truly an ally of the Armored Fighters. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa returned back after their defeat. Emperor Ryuuen felt dismayed after he was defeated by Armored Fighter Platinum. Rie, on the other hand, said that Platinum was a very dangerous opponent for them aside from Anaira. Archos, on the other hand, said to them that he decided to face Platinum alone. Emperor Ryuuen asked him if he was serious to face Platinum alone, and Archos said that he was serious to do this, and he didn't regret his decision. Meanwhile, as she hid the Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Anaira came back and there, she was seen by her fellow Armored Fighters. Hiroyo hurriedly hugged Anaira and asked her what was happened to her a while ago. Anaira said to her that she had a very personal job to be done at TransHead TV Media Center. Then Anaira whispered to Erika that she want to return back the Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key if they returned back to TransHead TV Media Center. And Erika agreed. In the rooftop of TransHead TV Media Center, Erika asked Anaira why she decided to return back the Armor Unlocker and Armored Fighter Platinum Key. Anaira said to her that it was a very difficult job for her to be Armored Fighter Platinum, because she can't try to hide her identity for a long time. Erika, on the other hand, said to her that she must never give up in any challenges and obstacles in her life. Erika also said to Anaira that she must try to hide her identity and disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum for a long time in order to test herself to fight against the Chariots as Platinum and not as Anaira. Because of this, Anaira understood, and she said to her mother that she could test herself to fight against the Chariots as another person. But she asked her mother how about her Armor Unlocker and her Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key. Erika said that she will use them temporarily, and she will return them back to her once her test was completed. Meanwhile at Anaira's office, Irie asked the Armored Fighters if they noticed that Erika transformed into an Armored Fighter. Chisato said to her that everyone noticed that Erika transformed into an Armored Fighter. She also said that she used Anaira's Armor Unlocker and Armor Key to transform into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode to fight against Emperor Ryuuen a while ago. Alejandra, on the other hand, said that maybe Anaira had something to do personally, but she said that she didn't know if it is related to her job as a TV journalist or as an Armored Fighter. Moments later, Chihiro and other news reporters came into the office. She asked them where Anaira was, and they answered nothing. As she walked to the streets of Hirakawa City, Anaira remembered what Erika said a while ago. She thought to herself if she could try to hide her identity to fight against the Chariots as Armored Fighter Platinum, and not as herself. There she was seen by Akiko and Mashiro. Anaira greeted them, and they greeted her back. Akiko asked her what she's doing, and Anaira answered her that she's taking a walk for a while. Anaira asked her where they will be heading on now, and Akiko said that she and her daughter will head back home right now. Afterwards, Anaira walked away from them. Moments later, the Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared and they attempted to abduct Akiko and Mashiro. Because of this, Anaira hid to a narrow area and transformed herself into Armored Fighter Platinum. Afterwards, she came outside and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle while she told to Akiko and Mashiro to run away from danger. Using her Platinum Arrow, Anaira defeated them swiftly and simultaneously. As the battle ends, she used Platinum Target Burst to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Anaira asked Akiko and Mashiro if they were okay, and Akiko said that they were already okay. Also, she thanked her for saving them with her daughter from danger, and Anaira thanked back. She said to them that need to go back home before the Chariot Soldiers suddenly appears again, and left afterwards. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo asked Erika why did she use Anaira's Armor Unlocker and Armor Key to fight against Emperor Ryuuen and Mayor Akazawa a while ago. Erika explained to her that she used it because her daughter needed to have a break from being an Armored Fighter, unaware that she gave Anaira a test on how long she will be disguised as Armored Fighter Platinum. Meanwhile, as she hid again in a narrow area, Anaira de-transform back to her civilian form after she fought against the Chariots. There she said to herself that she must believe to herself so that she could prove that she can disguise herself as Armored Fighter Platinum for a long time. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Armored Rain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 68, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 88: I Want To Surprise You In This Way, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 23, and Never Surrender episode 55. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes